Don't Be Stupid
by Breezy078
Summary: A different take on how things after "At World's End" could have been taken.


**Hey guys, so this story has two points of views, Casey and Cappie's. I don't think you should get confused but it starts out with Cappie's POV and switches to Casey's until the story is over. Just giving you a heads up!!**

"Cap!"

I turned around. It was Rusty.

"Spitter! The not so fair of the Cartwright Clan. What do you need, this fine day?" I said in a fake British accent.

"Well, I have to get your approval on something."

"No, I don't think that you should do a body shot with Jordan. We all know how badly that ended last time,"

Rusty looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Not exactly my question, but thanks."

I shrugged and smiled, as we headed over to the coffee cart. The girl who was working was blonde, blue-eyed, and very cute.

"A Cappie-Cino for a Cappie in chinos."

She smiled a little and rolled her eyes, as she went to work on filling up my coffee. She gave me the coffee and I handed her the $3.75 and winked at her.

"So, what do you need advice on, Spitter? What position is best? How to tackle someone…although, that might be a question better for Beav."

I raised my eyebrows at him, as I was about to take a swig of the coffee.

"I want to lavaliere Jordan."

All the coffee that was in my mouth went all over Rusty's face. He blinked a few times. He grabbed a napkin and started wiping off his face.

"Not exactly the reaction I was looking for."

Cappie was trying to calm himself. He didn't know why he freaked out so much.

"Why don't you buy her a nice piece of jewelry? Chicks love jewelry."

Rusty looked exasperated. "I love her. I want to marry her someday. I just want to show her how much I care about her."

Cappie really didn't know what to say.

"Well, if this is what you want."

Rusty brightened. "Thanks Cap!" and walked off with a little jump in his step.

I stood there, not really sure what to think.

* * *

I sat on my bed, on my laptop, checking my e-mail when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up at the door.

"Come in!"

It was my little sis, Jordan, and she was smiling so brightly, you just couldn't help but smile with her.

"What are you so happy about?" I smiled at her.

"Well, I know I'm supposed to keep this a secret until the candle lighting ceremony, but…Rusty lavaliered me!"

My jaw dropped. Wow, Rusty really does love her. I was proud of him, for making such a great gesture towards her.

Jordan fished the black velvet box from her bag and walked over and handed it to me. I smiled and opened the box and in all of it's golden glory were the letters Kappa Tau Gamma. I just stared at them for a little while. The set of letters that were never given to me, and I felt my smile falter.

What am I thinking? I stood up and hugged Jordan.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks big sis! I guess I have to get ready!"

I stood there and watched Jordan's retreating figure. This means that we have the candle lighting ceremony before our meeting tonight and then the Kappa Taus would come over for the ceremony. Which means Cappie would be there, and I wasn't sure if I was ready for this.

* * *

"Congrats Spitter!" Beaver said hitting Rusty on the back.

"Thanks Beav!"

I sat on the couch looking at all of this Kappa Tau brothers congratulating Rusty and adjusting their ties and making sure they looked presentable for the ceremony that would be on the ZBZ lawn in about 1 hour.

I kept swigging back my beer, not ready to see Casey. Not after we left things. She finally admitted her love for me, her undying devotion, and I pushed her away, thinking that I was once again a pawn in her little game. I pretended as if nothing had happened, smile at her when crossing the quad, and she would divert her eyes and keep walking. She couldn't look at me. It made me sick to my stomach. I didn't even know if I could stomach this night. I let my head flop back on the couch, while everyone was congratulating my little bro.

"So, Spitter. What made you decide that she was the one?" I heard Ben Bennett ask.

I closed my eyes waiting for his answer, curious what he was going to say.

"Well, the world stops spinning when she's around. And, I want all of her, you know? And, I want her to have all of me. I don't want her to ever question my love for her."

My eyes popped open. Suddenly, a flash of memories went through my mind. The first time I had ever met Casey. When I drunkenly sang to her and she left. The times we ate pie together. The time I stood her up for the Greek ball. The times where she had come back to me, looking for comfort.

"Wow, that's some deep stuff, Spitter. Deep stuff." Beaver said.

"Yeah, I know," Rusty laughed.

I shot my head up. "Hey Spitter. Come here for a second."

Rusty was all smiles, shaking some of the guys hands before walking over to talk to me.

"What's up, Cap?"

I swallowed. "How's Casey?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Um, she's…alive."

"Well, yes, I know this. I see her around campus. How is she doing?"

Rusty shook his head. "No, I mean, she's alive. That's pretty much it. She just kinda…sits. And, stares. And, studies. That's about it."

"Why doesn't she try going to Dobler's? Find a new guy?"

Rusty's head shot up. "I don't get you Cappie. You wait and wait and wait for her, as she bounces from one guy to the next and the moment she wants to stand still with you, you decide that maybe she wasn't worth waiting for? But, I don't even think that's it. You obviously care about her, otherwise you wouldn't even ask."

I was surprised. "I was just asking, Spitter. Out of kindness." The lie felt stupid coming out of my mouth, but I said it, just the same.

He rolled his eyes. "Ok, Cap. Whatever you say."

I looked at the clock. I had 50 minutes until I had to be at the ZBZ lawn. I needed to go to Dobler's for a quick beer.

"Everyone!" I shouted.

All of the Kappa Tau's turned to me in unison.

"I will be back. Wade will be in charge until then, and take you to the ZBZ house. I will be there."

I looked at Rusty, who looked as if he didn't believe me.

"I swear."

* * *

I stood in front of my closet, contemplating what to wear. Nothing looked good at all. I ran my hands through my hair, getting frustrated. Ashleigh came through the door.

"Hey! Have you decided what you are going to wear yet?"

I looked at her and shook my head.

"I can't even put an outfit together. I have lost all abilities to do anything."

Ashleigh frowned. She came over to me.

"Aww, don't say that. I'll pick out something for you." I went back to sit on the bed as Ashleigh worked her magic.

She pulled out a navy blue strapless dress. I smiled.

"Thanks."

She nodded. "So, what are you gonna do about the whole…Cappie thing?"

I felt as if she had just punched me in the stomach.

"I don't know. I'll just talk to Rusty, talk to Jordan, and go inside.

"Don't you remember how the lavaliering ceremonies work?"

"Um, vaguely."

"Well, if the person getting lavaliered or is giving the lavaliere they are given "away" by the president. If they are a pledge, they are given away by…"

"The pledge educator." I finished her sentence.

She nodded. "Yeah."

I sighed. "Well, I can deal with it. It's one thing. And, it's for my little sis and Rusty. I can do this." I told her, but I also knew that I was trying to reassure myself.

Ashleigh smiled. "If anyone can do it, you can."

* * *

I walked into Dobler's and headed straight for the bar. I sat down and quickly ordered a beer.

"Hey."

I turned my head. It was Evan.

"Hey man. What's up?"

He shook his head. "Not a thing. Just chilling here for the night. What about you?"

The bartender gave me my beer and I took a drink. Just what I needed.

"In about 40 minutes, I have to be at ZBZ for a lavaliering ceremony."

Evan looked confused. "For who?"

"Rusty and Jordan."

"Who's Jordan?"

"Casey's little sis."

"Ah."

We both took a sip of our beers.

"So, I heard that Casey broke up with Max?"

I nodded staring at the foam at the top of my beer.

"Why did she do that?"

I sat there, not sure what to say. I mean, I knew the answer, but saying it to Evan, someone who had loved Casey too, just seemed stupid. But, I said it anyway.

"Because of me. She…told me she loved me, and that she wanted to be with me if it was the end of the world. And, I turned her away. It's for the best." I said, trying as hard as I could to convince myself, because the more I thought about it, the less I was sure.

Evan made that face he makes, when he raises his eyebrows when he just doesn't believe a word that is coming out of your mouth.

"I think that's bullshit. Complete, and utter bullshit. I mean, sure there are instances when cutting yourself off from something you love is good. I cut myself off from my parents because they were strangling me from one contract to another. I cut myself off from Casey because I knew she would never love me like she loved you. What's your reason?"

I was stunned that Evan could even talk about the triangle that was he, Casey, and I a year ago.

"What if she goes off to the next guy, huh? What am I left with?"

"The exact same if you decide to cut her out of your life forever. Absolutely nothing."

I went back to my beer in silence, trying to decide if Evan was right. I looked at the time as I finished my beer. I had to leave.

I paid the bartender and patted Evan on the back. "Thanks man."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"Show her that I want her."

* * *

As the meeting adjourned, and all of us just stood around in the foyer, waiting for the Kappa Tau brothers to arrive, I felt like I was going to be sick. Maybe I couldn't deal with this, with him, right now. Maybe it was too early. Maybe if I gave it a couple months, it would be ok?

I turned my head and looked at Jordan, who was glowing with happiness. But, then again, there's people I love involved. I have to do this. I went to go sit on the couch, and flip through an issue of Vogue while I was trying to get my mind off the situation at hand.

"Oh my God!" Rebecca squealed. "They're here!" she jumped up and down with Jordan.

I smiled at them. I stood up.

I heard them singing and I went up to open the door for Jordan. She went out first and I followed her out, with the rest of the sisters in tow. The first person I saw was Cappie, and he looked incredibly handsome. He was all-clean, and had a silver tie on, with a black button-up and black slack. I felt my heart palpitate, and I felt nervous all over again.

They went through the song, and I held Jordan's hand, and I felt Cappie's eyes on me. I was so scared to look up so I didn't. I kept my eyes at Rusty's feet, barely even blinking.

* * *

I ran up to the brothers as they were walking up to the ZBZ house.

"How was Dobler's?" Wade asked.

"Good. Refreshing. Eye-opening."

"Yeah, beer makes me feel more awake too."

We all started singing the song that we are supposed to sing when a brother gives his letters to a girl. The Zeta Beta girls all stood up and Jordan was the first one outside, followed by Casey. After that, I couldn't have told you who came out next or if anyone came out at all. All I saw was her. She was wearing a navy dress that perfectly accented her curves, and made her hair look even blonder, and her skin glow more, and her eyes even bluer than I remembered. I wanted her to look at me, because I needed to talk to her after this. But she didn't make eye contact with me. Not once. She just looked at the grass, emotionless, while holding Jordan's hand. I didn't realize this was how she was. She looked so fragile. As the song ended, Rusty and I stepped forward as did Casey and Jordan. She looked up at me, for a second, and I smiled at her, as warmly as I could. And, her eyes immediately filled up with tears and she looked back down again. I closed my eyes. I looked at Rusty and Jordan as Jordan leaned her head forward so Rusty could put the lavaliere around her neck and close the clasp. She leaned back and smiled at him and then kissed him and everyone on both sides cheered.

Casey stepped forward, and I smiled, but then I realized that she was going to talk to Rusty and Jordan.

"Congratulations, guys. I love you both, I really do."

Jordan hugged her and so did Rusty.

"I'm gonna go inside," She pointed to the house. "I will see you guys later!" she smiled.

This was my chance.

"Casey! Wait!"

* * *

My body froze as I heard Cappie's voice. It wasn't all that loud over everyone congratulating Rusty and Jordan, but I heard in nonetheless. He caught up to me.

"Hey."

I decided that I couldn't look up into his eyes without breaking down into tears, so I kept them focused on his chest.

"Hey" I said back.

We sat there in silence for a second.

"Casey, I'm really sorry about what happened…"

"Cap, don't go there. I…know you feel bad, and you're trying to make yourself feel better, but right now, I can't deal with you telling me this."

"No, no, that's not it…"

"Then, what is it? What do you have to tell me that is so important?"

Cappie closed his eyes for a second and pulled an envelope from his pocket.

"How about read this…and get back to me. Ok?"

He smiled a little and turned back to his brothers and stood there, smiling and patting his little bro on the back.

I walked into the house, and sat on the couch. What on earth was this letter for?

I opened it and it read:

_Dear Casey Cartwright:_

_I was stupid. I always am stupid. This is why I wanted you to find someone better, someone who was smart. Like Max. I didn't want you to have to put up with my lack of direction and unreliability. I wanted someone who would be there for you and make you happy. But, today, a friend made me realize that I wanted to give you up because I was scared of losing you again, to another guy. But, then, an old friend told me that whether I decided to cut you out of my life now or if you decide to leave me later, I will be left with nothing in both cases. Anyway, I don't to be stupid anymore. I love you, Casey. You are the only one who has made me feel the way that I do._

_Love,_

_Cappie._

I stared at the letter with tears rolling down my cheeks and hitting the paper causing the ink to bleed. And, it's times like these where it doesn't matter that Cappie doesn't know what he's really doing with his life, but that he knows how to live. I squeezed the envelope in my hands and felt something. I flipped it over and put my hand out to catch what was in there. I was surprised to see what fell in my hand. I smiled even more, and it meant so much coming from Cappie. I looked at the glistening gold. Kappa Tau Gamma.

I stood up and went to the door to see if Cappie was still outside. My shoulders shrugged to see that they had already left, and the girls were just congregated on the lawn. I thought about it for a second. I had a great idea.

"Hey Ash! Come here for a second!"

* * *

As we walked back to the house, I wondered what Casey thought of the letter. I hope she would take me back after me letting her down so many times and hurting her so many times. I kept looking at my phone, waiting for a text or a call, saying that she was ready and she would be over in a second. I hadn't gotten any, and I knew she had already read the letter and found the lavaliere by that time. Maybe it was over. Maybe because I was so stupid, I had ruined things when they were getting good. Again.

We got to the house, and we all piled inside and started drinking beers. The guys were talking about the girls who were there, and how we should have another mixer with them. And, then I heard it. At first, I thought I was dying. So, I looked out the window and saw candlelight. I cocked my head, and realized that it was female voices singing…some Zeta Beta song? Was this part of lavaliering? They had to come sing to the guys?

I opened the door and walked outside, with a curious band of brothers behind me. The first person I saw was Casey and she smiled at me. I smiled at her back. What was she doing here?

I walked up to her and sat there just smiling at her, not sure at all what she was doing, but happy that she was just there, in my presence. As the song, came to and end, she stood on her tip toes, and murmured "Lean down,"

I did as she said, and I felt her put something around my neck. I lifted the necklace up to see what it was. Zeta Beta Zeta. I smiled at her. She grabbed my hand and put something in it. I opened it and saw my letters on a chain and she leaned forward. I grinned as I put the lavaliere on around her neck. The song came to an end and we just stared at each other.

"Woo! About damn time!" Beaver said.

"Yay, Casey!" yelled Ashleigh and Rebecca.

We just stared at each other and I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed her and I kissed her and dipped her, just to be dramatic.

"Cappie!" She squealed as I lifted her back up again.

"Yes, mi lady?"

"I love you." She looked at me with those doe-eyes that made me go weak every time.

"I love you too, Case"


End file.
